memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ira Steven Behr
23/10/1953 - Nueva York (Estados Unidos) Apariciones en ST: * (575/576)(1999) - Extra en escena del holodeck (no acreditado) Historias, Guiones y/o Adaptaciones en ST: *TNG: **"Yesterday's Enterprise" (163)(1990) - Guión **"Captain's Holiday" (167)(1990) - Historia / Guión **"Qpid" (194)(1991) - Historia / Guión *DS9: **"Babel" (405)(1993) - Historia **"The Nagus" (411)(1993) - Guión **"The Storyteller" (414)(1993) - Guión **"The Homecoming" (421)(1993) - Historia / Guión **"Rules of Acquisition" (427)(1993) - Guión **"Second Sight" (429)(1993) - Guión **"Armageddon Game" (433)(1994) - Guión (no acreditado) **"The Maquis, Part II" (441)(1994) - Historia / Guión **"The Collaborator" (444)(1994) - Guión **"The Jem'Hadar" (446)(1994) - Historia / Guión **"The Search, Part I" (447)(1994) - Historia **"The Search, Part II" (448)(1994) - Historia / Guión **"Fascination" (456)(1994) - Historia **"Past Tense, Part I" (457)(1995) - Historia **"Past Tense, Part II" (458)(1995) - Historia / Guión **"Heart of Stone" (460)(1995) - Historia / Guión **"Prophet Motive" (462)(1995) - Historia / Guión **"Distant Voices" (464)(1995) - Guión **"Through the Looking Glass" (466)(1995) - Historia / Guión **"Family Business" (469)(1995) - Historia / Guión **"The Adversary" (472)(1995) - Historia / Guión **"The Way of the Warrior" (718)(1995) - Historia / Guión **"Little Green Men" (480)(1995) - Guión **"Homefront" (483)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"Paradise Lost" (484)(1996) - Guión **"Bar Association" (488)(1996) - Guión **"Shattered Mirror" (492)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"To the Death" (496)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"Broken Link" (498)(1996) - Guión **"Apocalypse Rising" (499)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"Trials and Tribble-ations" (503)(1996) - Historia **"Let He Who Is Without Sin..." (505)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"The Ascent" (507)(1996) - Historia / Guión **"In Purgatory's Shadow" (512)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"By Inferno's Light" (513)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"Ferengi Love Songs" (518)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"Blaze of Glory" (521)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"Call to Arms" (524)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"A Time to Stand" (525)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"Favor the Bold" (529)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"Sacrifice of Angels" (530)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"The Magnificent Ferengi" (534)(1997) - Historia / Guión **"Far Beyond the Stars" (538)(1998) - Guión **"Wrongs Darker than Death or Night" (541)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"His Way" (544)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Profit and Lace" (547)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Tears of the Prophets" (550)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Image in the Sand" (551)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"Shadows and Symbols" (552)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"The Siege of AR-558" (558)(1998) - Historia / Guión **"The Emperor's New Cloak" (562)(1999) - Historia / Guión **"Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" (566)(1999) - Historia / Guión **"The Changing Face of Evil" (570)(1999) - Historia / Guión **"Extreme Measures" (573)(1999) - Historia / Guión (no acreditado) **"What You Leave Behind" (575/576)(1999) - Historia / Guión Otros Trabajos de ST: *Serie " " (1990) - Productor *Serie " " (1992/1993) - Supervisor de Producción *Serie " " (1993/1995) - Co-Productor Ejecutivo *Serie " " (1995/1999) - Productor Ejecutivo *Film " " (1996) - Agradecimiento *Documental "What We Left Behind: Looking Back at Deep Space Nine" (2018) - Productor / Co-Director Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "Fame" (1982) - Escritor / Productor *Serie "Dark Angel" (2000) - Consultor de Producción *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (2002) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "The 4400" (2004/2007) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Crash" (2009) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Alphas" (2011) - Escritor / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Outlander" (2014/2016) - Escritor / Co-Productor Ejecutivo Enlaces Externos * * * de:Ira Steven Behr en:Ira Steven Behr fr:Ira Steven Behr it:Ira Steven Behr nl:Ira Steven Behr Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven Behr, Ira Steven